


Adrift

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An unseen scene from 'A Traitor To Memory' set just before Helen comes home and Tommy puts Barbara's resignation letter away.





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I sat on the couch, the envelope I had liberated from Webberley in my hands, my mind fully occupied with one subject, with one person; Barbara.

From our first meeting she had fascinated me. She was so unlike any other woman that had crossed my path; scruffy, sullen, short-tempered, with a reputation for driving her SIO’s to drink. But I saw what she tried her best to hide; a brilliance that complemented my investigational strengths, tenderness and loyalty, plus a wicked sense of humour.

It took time, and a few false starts, but eventually we settled into a rhythm, and out of that a friendship grew. A strong friendship. A friendship that was unbreakable, no matter how many times we argued. And boy could we argue!

The more time we spent together the closer we became. We leant on each other, confided in each, defended each other.

Funny how one of the things we both depended on is now driving us apart.

Saving mine and Hadiyyah’s life was a courageous and admirable thing to do. She didn’t think about the repercussions, she just did what was needed, and now she is paying the price.

I fought to keep her in the job, meeting with Webberley to make sure that he got my side of the story and not just Emily Barlow’s. I had limited success. Webberley wanted her out but I convinced him to demote her to Detective Constable, never imagining that he would humiliate her by making her wear a uniform.

And now she is quitting. The envelope I am holding contains her resignation. 

She thinks that I betrayed her by pushing for her demotion. Damn Webberley, playing the nice guy, inviting her to his wedding anniversary party, pushing all the blame onto me. I want to tell her the truth, beg for her understanding, but I fear the damage done is irreversible.

When everything is falling apart around me, she is the one person I can count on; my port in a storm, my rock, my anchor. I need that stability in my life right now, but she is pulling away from me. We are drifting further and further apart.

In twenty-eight days she will be leaving the force, and me. I know I’m being selfish but I have to find a way to stop her.


End file.
